Methods of the type named at the beginning are known, in which the toroidal core is wrapped in a fixed plane, using a wire magazine. The toroidal core is held between three rollers offset at an angle of 120°, and is moved to the appropriate winding position by uniform turning of the rollers.
This method has the disadvantage that the change in size of the toroidal core that ensues after the winding process begins, due to the applied windings, leads to an eccentric position of the core with respect to the wire magazine. The thicker the wound wire, the greater the resulting eccentricity. For this reason, the hole in the center of the toroidal core must be significantly larger than the cross-section of the wire magazine utilized. Consequently, the known method of winding toroidal cores, with a resulting remaining hole having the size of the utilized magazine cross-section, is not suitable.
Furthermore, the known method with the roller drive results in wobbling of the toroidal core during the winding process, which also requires the hole in the center of the toroidal core to be larger.